


Per sempre

by mikimac



Series: Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te) [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In una Londra che si prepara al Natale, la resa dei conti fra John, Sherlock e Sherrinford è arrivata.<br/>In gioco c'è un amore eterno che non vuole essere dimenticato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per sempre

**Author's Note:**

> Incredibile, ma vero, questo è l’ultimo capitolo della serie “Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te)”.  
> Dopo quasi quattro mesi di racconti, per un totale di 38 (trentotto!) capitoli, peregrinando per la Storia, ecco che, finalmente, siamo alla fine.  
> Come ho già avuto modo di scrivere, rispondendo a qualche recensione, mi mancherà un po’ questa serie.  
> Mi sono divertita tantissimo a scriverla e spero che sia stato piacevole per voi leggerla.  
> D’altra parte, sono contenta che sia finita, perché (lasciatemi essere un po’ vanitosa) mi fa piacere vedere la serie finalmente completata.  
> Non possono certo mancare i ringraziamenti a tutti coloro che abbiano letto tutta la serie o anche solo qualche parte, ma, soprattutto, permettetemi un enorme GRAZIE a chi abbia lasciato anche solo qualche commento (mentre farò direttamente un monumento a chi li abbia commentati TUTTI!), perché, per chi scrive, è sempre un immenso piacere sapere come reagisca chi legga.
> 
> I personaggi non sono miei, ma del meraviglioso Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (che sono sicura non li avesse inventati perché io li maltrattassi in questo modo, ma oramai è troppo tardi per tornare indietro) e dei diabolici Steven Moffat&Mark Gatiss (che invece sapevano benissimo cosa stessero facendo, anche se non lo ammetteranno mai) per la BBC inglese.  
> Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro e spero che non ricordi storie di altri autori, ma, se così fosse, sarebbe assolutamente involontario.
> 
> Per l’ultima volta (per questa serie), vi auguro buona lettura!

 

 

 

Mancava una settimana a Natale.

Londra era addobbata con luci e decorazioni.

Agli angoli delle strade si sentivano musica e campanelle, suonate da sorridenti Babbo Natale in cerca di offerte.

La gente camminava rapida per i marciapiedi, piena di sportine e pacchetti regalo, salutandosi ed augurandosi buone feste.

Sally Donovan aveva promesso al nipote di dieci anni di portarlo alla Lady Hawk, una piccola libreria del centro in cui si sarebbe trovato lo scrittore preferito del bambino.

Jeremy Wilson era il nuovo astro nascente della letteratura per l’adolescenza.

Nell’arco di un anno aveva pubblicato due libri, in cui raccontava le avventure di due ragazzi, legati da una profonda amicizia, che avevano trovato una macchina del tempo e viaggiavano nelle varie epoche storiche.

Malgrado la fama crescente, Wilson non era mai apparso in televisione ed evitava interviste e fotografie sui giornali.

Si diceva che tenesse moltissimo alla propria privacy e l’alone di mistero, intorno a lui, aumentava la vendita dei libri.

La casa editrice, però, era riuscita a convincerlo a firmare autografi per i bambini, in concomitanza con l’uscita del terzo libro della serie, in quella piccola libreria e per una sola giornata.

Malgrado non fosse stata fatta molta pubblicità, i bambini si erano presentati numerosi, desiderosi di avere il nuovo libro e di vedere in viso il misterioso autore delle loro avventure preferite.

La sorveglianza per evitare le fotografie era strettissima, ma non rovinava la festa per i bambini.

Sally Donovan ed il nipote erano arrivati a vedere, finalmente, il viso dell’autore, quando l’agente di Scotland Yard impallidì, incredula.

L’uomo gentile e sorridente che stava firmando i libri era John Watson!

 

 

**Per sempre**

 

 

Sally prese in mano il cellulare e selezionò un tasto delle chiamate rapide.

Una voce, stanca ed irritata, rispose al terzo squillo:

“Donovan è il tuo giorno libero. – sospirò Lestrade – Stacca il cervello e non pensare al lavoro.”

“È il lavoro che trova me, capo. – sussurrò Donovan – Devi venire alla libreria Lady Hawk.”

“Sono impegnato con sei omicidi, te lo ricordi? – sbottò Lestrade, in tono irato – Sembra che quest’anno abbiano tutti deciso di aspettare le feste, liberandosi di persone che non gradiscono!”

“Capo, **devi** venire. – insisté Donovan – Il dottore è qui.”

Vi fu un lunghissimo minuto di silenzio sulla linea, come se Lestrade stesse cercando di elaborare quello che Donovan gli aveva detto.

“Stai parlando di **quel** dottore? – chiese infine, incredulo – John Watson è lì?”

“Sì, capo. – rispose Donovan – E sta facendo autografi.”

 

 

La donna con i capelli rossi era in fila, in paziente attesa di ricevere il suo autografo.

Osservava lo scrittore sorridere cordiale ad ogni persona che avesse davanti ed il cuore le batteva forte.

Non avrebbe dovuto.

Non era professionale.

Eppure, non poteva controllare il battito del proprio cuore.

Il suo ritmo accelerava sempre, quando John sorrideva.

Lei aveva sempre adorato quel sorriso sincero ed aperto che gli illuminava il volto e gli occhi.

Arrivò il suo turno.

Lui alzò gli occhi su di lei.

La donna dai capelli rossi, che arrivavano alle spalle, aveva gli occhi verdi.

Indossava un giaccone nero dal taglio semplice, che arrivava appena sotto il ginocchio, e dei pantaloni, sempre neri.

Il sorriso che gli rivolse era dolce, ma tutta l’espressione del suo volto aveva qualcosa di triste.

“Posso avere il libro?” chiese John, con un sorriso.

“Certo.” Rispose la donna con i capelli rossi, cercando di controllare l’emozione presente nella voce.

“A chi faccio la dedica?” domandò John, aprendo il libro nel frontespizio.

“A Mary Morstan.” Sussurrò la donna dai capelli rossi.

John ebbe una specie di capogiro.

Un flash gli attraversò la mente, come un lampo, ma con l’intensità di una violenta scossa elettrica.

 

_Una donna bionda entra in un ambulatorio._

_Lui la guarda interrogativo, ma indifferente alla risposta._

_Il dolore che gli opprime il petto non gli permette di apprezzare gli occhi azzurri e sorridenti della donna:_

_“Mi chiamo Mary Morstan. – risponde la donna – Sono l’infermiera che la assisterà per questa settimana. Celia si è ammalata.”_

_Un cenno con la testa, per farle capire che ha compreso il motivo della sua presenza._

_Nulla più._

La donna accanto a lui si rese conto che era impallidito:

“Jeremy, stai bene?” chiese preoccupata Laura.

Laura Davemport era l’agente letterario di John.

Era stato difficile portarlo lì, non tanto perché lo scrittore avesse fatto resistenza, quanto per l’opposizione del marito.

Laura ammetteva, senza vergogna, di avere paura di Sherrinford Holmes.

Quell’uomo le faceva venire i brividi anche quando sorrideva amichevolmente.

Era sempre stata brava a valutare le persone e riconosceva d’istinto un serpente, quando ne incontrava uno.

Si chiedeva spesso come facessero Sherrinford e John ad essere sposati.

Se c’erano due persone completamente diverse fra di loro, erano questi due uomini.

Possibile che l’amore fosse veramente tanto cieco?

Sapeva che John aveva subito un grosso incidente, di cui portava ancora i segni.

Si era abituata a chiamarlo sempre con lo pseudonimo che usava per firmare i libri, anche se si chiedeva che cosa ci fosse di così strano in un nome comune come John Watson Holmes.

Certo, non avrebbero potuto dire apertamente che uno scrittore di libri per ragazzi fosse gay.

Qualche genitore poteva non essere contento di far leggere i suoi libri ai propri figli, pensando che potessero influenzare negativamente le loro giovani menti.

Però, non poteva permettersi che Jeremy/John stesse male alla sua prima ed unica uscita, dopo che aveva insistito tanto per organizzare l’evento, assicurando che nessuno avrebbe fatto fotografie e che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Laura sapeva che Sherrinford l’avrebbe uccisa.

E non in senso figurato.

John si voltò verso di lei e le sorrise:

“Va tutto bene. – la rassicurò – C’è molto caldo.”

“Facciamo una pausa?” domandò Laura.

John osservò la fila.

“Se non è un problema.” Sospirò.

“Certo che no! – ribatté la ragazza – Non sei ai lavori forzati!”

John alzò di nuovo lo sguardo sulla donna dai capelli rossi:

“Mi dispiace averla fatta attendere. – sorrise – Mary Morstan è lei?”

“È una vecchia amica. – rispose la donna – Ama molto i suoi libri, anche se è adulta.”

“Ne sono contento. – ribatté John, finendo la dedica e firmando il libro – Spero che le piaccia anche questo.”

“Sicuramente.”

La donna dai capelli rossi allungò una mano.

John la strinse.

Una stretta non forte, ma salda e sicura.

La donna tenne la mano più a lungo del necessario e John la fissò negli occhi.

Aveva qualcosa di vagamente familiare, ma non riusciva a metterla a fuoco.

Non che fosse una novità!

Questa era la sua normale vita quotidiana, da quando si era svegliato dal coma, quasi un anno e mezzo prima.

I ricordi del suo passato si affacciavano come squarci nella nebbia, ma lui non riusciva ad afferrarli.

“Ci conosciamo?” chiese, in tono di sincero interesse.

“Forse ci siamo incontrati in un’altra vita. – rispose la donna, in tono enigmatico – Arrivederci.”

E se ne andò, senza che John potesse chiedere altro.

 

 

L’ispettore Greg Lestrade entrò nella libreria e vide una mano sventolare per attirare la sua attenzione.

Si avvicinò a Donovan, scavalcando la fila e guadagnandosi occhiate furiose da parte degli adulti presenti.

Lestrade le ignorò e guardò in direzione dell’uomo che stava firmando gli autografi.

Decisamente era John Watson.

“Tra poco tocca a noi. – lo informò Donovan – Cosa facciamo?”

“Tu ti fai fare l’autografo, poi prendi il libro e lo porti a far rilevare le impronte. – rispose Lestrade – Io lo invito in centrale.”

Il loro turno arrivò in pochi minuti.

Il nipote di Donovan gli presentò il libro, con un enorme sorriso emozionato sul viso.

John ricambiò il sorriso:

“Come ti chiami?” chiese in tono dolce, come se non avesse posto la domanda tantissime volte, quel giorno.

“Michael!” rispose felice, il bambino.

John lanciò un’occhiata a Lestrade e a Donovan.

Un altro flash.

Meno violento e sconvolgente, ma pur sempre forte e deciso.

 

_Una serata uggiosa._

_Macchine della polizia davanti ad un edificio._

_Una scala infinita._

_Una donna vestita di rosa, morta._

_L’uomo dai capelli grigi che parla con l’uomo dagli occhi azzurri._

“Si sente bene?” la voce dell’uomo dai capelli grigi lo riportò alla realtà.

“Sì, certo, grazie.” rispose John, incuriosito.

“Sono l’ispettore Gregory Lestrade. – si presentò l’uomo – Vorrei chiederle di venire a Scotland Yard con me, se per lei non è un disturbo.”

“Ho fatto qualcosa di male?” chiese John, sorpreso.

“No, certo che no. – lo rassicurò Lestrade, con un sorriso – Vorremmo chiederle di autografare dei libri da mettere nella pesca di beneficienza della polizia. Ho lasciato i libri in centrale, per non togliere tempo ai fan che stanno facendo la fila qui.”

Laura stava per intervenire, ma John la prevenne velocemente:

“D’accordo. – sorrise – Ancora un’oretta e sarò tutto suo. Sarà un onore firmare libri per la vostra pesca.”

“La posso aspettare? – domandò Lestrade – Potrei portarla in auto con me.”

“Sì, certo, se vuole.” John fece un cenno con la testa.

Non sapeva ancora come avrebbe sfruttato la cosa, ma era una buona occasione per scoprire chi fosse veramente Sherrinford e cosa fosse accaduto più di un anno prima.

 

 

Donovan aveva sottratto il libro al nipote, che ora osservava attentamente il lavoro dell’agente della scientifica, eccitato ed entusiasta.

Avrebbe avuto tantissime cose fantastiche da raccontare agli amici, che lo avrebbero invidiato per la meravigliosa avventura che stava vivendo.

“Non rovinare il libro o mia sorella mi ucciderà. – mormorò in tono preoccupato – E dimmi che è davvero Watson, così potrò dire allo strambo che noi siamo riusciti dove lui ha fallito.”

L’addetto della scientifica si lasciò scappare un sorrisetto sarcastico, ma non fece commenti.

Cosparse il libro di polvere nera che spennellò via delicatamente.

“Ci sono diverse impronte nitide. – constatò, fotografandole – Vediamo un po’.”

Ci vollero pochi minuti per confrontare le impronte con quelle di John Watson.

Sullo schermo apparve la scritta: CORRISPONDENZA 100%.

Donovan prese il cellulare:

 

[15.30] Identità confermata. SD

[15.33] Non avevo dubbi. GL

 

Greg osservò John che firmò il libro dell’ultimo bambino.

Il sorriso era stanco, ma sempre sincero e cordiale.

Lestrade spedì un messaggio, ma il destinatario era diverso.

 

[15.37] Deve venire in centrale con Sherlock. John è tornato, ma non mi ha riconosciuto. GL

[15.38

] Passo a prendere Sherlock ed arriviamo. MH

 

Greg notò una breve discussione fra John e la ragazza che aveva avuto al proprio fianco per tutto il pomeriggio.

Si chiese se fosse la sua nuova fidanzata.

“Eravamo d’accordo su un tuo preciso orario di rientro. – stava dicendo la ragazza – Lui si arrabbierà!”

“Stiamo parlando di Scotland Yard, non di un locale con spogliarellisti! – sbottò John – Andrà tutto bene. Parlerò io con Sherrinford.”

John si diresse da Greg:

“Possiamo andare. – lo informò – Non avrò tantissimo tempo. Mi stanno aspettando per la cena.”

“Faremo presto.” Lo rassicurò Greg.

Si diressero all’auto e Lestrade si mise al volante.

“Da quanto tempo scrive?” chiese, curioso.

“Da circa un anno. – rispose John – Ho avuto un incidente e sono rimasto chiuso in casa per lunghissimo tempo, a causa della riabilitazione. Dovevo pur passarmi il tempo, così ho iniziato a scrivere. Il lavoro mi sembrava fatto bene ed ho convinto mio marito a …”

Vi fu una brusca frenata.

John allungò d’istinto le mani sul cruscotto e si voltò verso Lestrade:

“Tutto bene? – chiese, allarmato – Perché ha frenato in quel modo?”

“Marito? – ripeté Lestrade, decisamente sconvolto – Sei sposato con un uomo?”

“Sì. – rispose John, fra il sorpreso ed il seccato – È uno di quelli che pensa che gli uomini gay non siano veri uomini? Oppure teme che i miei libri possano deviare le giovani menti?”

“Non ho nulla contro i gay. – assicurò Lestrade – Solo non pensavo che tu … insomma …”

Scosse la testa.

John doveva avere preso una botta veramente forte alla testa, a seguito dell’esplosione, per essersi sposato con un uomo!

“Scusi … diceva?” riprese l’ispettore.

“Ho convinto mio marito a far leggere il mio lavoro ad un piccolo editore, di sua scelta. – continuò John – Ho dovuto insistere molto, ma, alla fine, Ford mi ha permesso di provare. All’editore il lavoro è piaciuto ed io sono qui.”

Erano arrivati a Scotland Yard e saliti nell’ufficio di Lestrade.

“Dove sono i libri da autografare?” chiese John.

Lestrade non fece in tempo a rispondere, perché due uomini fecero irruzione nell’ufficio.

 

 

John osservò i due uomini che avevano fatto irruzione nell’ufficio dell’ispettore.

La sua attenzione fu attratta da quello più giovane, che lo guardava con un’espressione di doloroso sollievo.

John lo fissava con curiosità, accarezzando con gli occhi i lineamenti decisi degli zigomi, la linea delle labbra, i capelli neri, ricci e ribelli.

Quello che lo colpì maggiormente, però, furono gli occhi del giovane uomo.

“Sherlock Holmes.” Si presentò, con voce profonda e dolce, allungando una mano.

Per John fu come essere travolto e trascinato da una gigantesca onda.

I suoni si attutirono ed il mondo girò, senza che lui potesse fermarlo.

_Un luogo lontano eppure vicino._

_Un luogo sconosciuto eppure familiare._

_L’uomo dagli occhi chiarissimi con i capelli scuri, ricci e ribelli._

_“Visto che ti sei accomodato nel mio giardino, potresti dirmi come ti chiami.” disse l’uomo biondo con un tono divertito._

_“William Sherlock Scott, ma puoi chiamarmi Sherlock. – si presentò l’uomo bruno – William è un nome banale e molto diffuso, che non si addice ad una persona dall’intelligenza superiore e dalla personalità straordinaria come la mia. Di William ce ne sono tantissimi ed io voglio distinguermi dagli altri. Quindi, ho deciso che mi farò chiamare sempre Sherlock. È un nome unico, d’impatto ed incisivo, difficile da dimenticare. Tu? Come ti chiami?”_

_Con espressione serafica, l’uomo biondo rispose:_

_“Io mi chiamo John Hamish, ma sono una persona molto ordinaria e con una intelligenza decisamente nella norma, quindi puoi tranquillamente chiamarmi John.”_

 

John si riscosse:

“Oh … sì … umm … piacere … John Watson Holmes.” Ricambiò, prendendo la mano dell’altro.

Era gelida.

Non aveva messo i guanti, malgrado la temperatura esterna fosse decisamente molto bassa.

Continuavano a fissarsi, come se gli altri due uomini non fossero nella stanza.

John era sempre più attratto da quegli occhi magnetici e stupendi.

Ora era sicuro che i suoi sogni fossero ricordi.

Quello era l’uomo, sconosciuto e familiare, che li aveva popolati per tutto quel tempo.

Lo aveva finalmente trovato ed avrebbe avuto le risposte che cercava.

“Mi scusi … – disse John, con un sorriso imbarazzato, lasciando andare la mano di Sherlock – Non è mia abitudine fissare le persone … il fatto è che lei assomiglia straordinariamente a mio marito Sherrinford … avete anche lo stesso cognome … solo …”

“Solo?” lo sollecitò Sherlock, gentilmente.

“I vostri occhi. – rispose John – Quelli di Ford sono neri, mentre lei ha dei meravigliosi occhi chiari, di un bellissimo azzurro cangiante.”

La voce di John calava di tono, mentre descriveva gli occhi di Sherlock.

Lo fissò ancora per qualche secondo, poi si passò una mano sui capelli corti, distogliendo lo sguardo:

“Oh, santo cielo! – ridacchiò – Chissà cosa penserà di me. Non ci conosciamo e io le faccio i complimenti per i suoi occhi come se stessi flirtando con lei. Mi scusi, se dovessi averla messa in imbarazzo. Non l’ho fatto di proposito. Io sono un uomo sposato …”

“ … non felicemente.” Intervenne Sherlock.

“Come?” chiese John, interdetto.

“Di solito si dice che si è felicemente sposati, ma lei non lo ha detto.” puntualizzò Sherlock, dolcemente.

John arrossì, distogliendo lo sguardo dagli occhi azzurri che stavano scannerizzando la sua anima.

“Beh … sì. – farfugliò, schiarendosi la voce – Insomma, sa com’è nei matrimoni. Ci sono alti e bassi.”

“Ti ha fatto del male?” il tono della domanda era sempre dolce, ma si sentiva l’ira sul fondo.

“No! – sbottò John, deciso – Ford non mi farebbe mai del male! Lui mi ama!”

“E tu ami lui?” lo incalzò Sherlock, avvicinandosi a John.

“Questi non sono affari tuoi, fratellino.” Disse una voce gelida, proveniente dalle spalle di Sherlock.

 

Sherrinford Holmes era fermo sulla porta dell’ufficio di Lestrade.

Sul viso aveva un’espressione imperscrutabile.

“Fratellino? – ripeté John, sorpreso – Tu hai un fratello?”

“Dei fratelli. – specificò Sherrinford, andando da John – Ne ho due, ancora vivi. Sherlock e Mycroft. Ne avrei avuto un terzo, ma loro due lo hanno ucciso.”

Arrivato vicino a John, Sherrinford lo afferrò ed appoggiò le proprie labbra a quelle del marito.

Il bacio fu aggressivo, come se dovesse dimostrare al mondo intero che John fosse una sua proprietà esclusiva.

Sherlock contrasse la mascella, furioso.

Quando Sherrinford decise di interrompere il bacio, John era rosso in viso sia per l’imbarazzo che per la rabbia di essere stato baciato in quel modo davanti a degli estranei.

“Avresti dovuto tornare in hotel, quando hai finito di firmare gli autografi.” il tono di Sherrinford era tranquillo, ma John sapeva quanto fosse arrabbiato.

Non gli importava molto.

Aveva trovato l’uomo dagli occhi azzurri ed avrebbe finalmente ottenuto delle risposte alle sue domande, indipendentemente da quello che ciò avrebbe comportato.

“Mi hanno chiesto di firmare degli autografi per la pesca della polizia.” ribatté John, seccato.

Sherrinford ignorò la risposta e spostò una mano sul fondoschiena di John:

“Vai fuori. – ordinò, in tono dolce – Voglio parlare con i miei fratelli.”

John lo fulminò con lo sguardo e si girò, in modo da poter colpire la mano di Sherrinford:

“Perché non posso stare a sentire cosa tu abbia da dire? – sibilò – Cosa mi devi tenere nascosto?”

“John, per favore, esci. – intervenne Sherlock – Quando avremo finito di parlare, ti spiegheremo tutto.”

John si voltò verso Sherlock, guardandolo con rancore.

Perché stava assecondando Sherrinford, allontanandolo dalla scoperta della verità?

Quegli occhi stupendi e chiari, però, sembravano preoccupati.

Con un sospiro, John si rassegnò:

“Dove sono i libri da firmare?” domandò, guardando Lestrade.

Greg gli sorrise con simpatia:

“Mi segua, glieli faccio vedere.”

Uscirono dall’ufficio, lasciando soli i tre fratelli Holmes.

Sia Sherlock che Sherrinford ignorarono completamente Mycroft.

Entrambi sapevano che lo scontro sarebbe stato fra loro due, anche se Mycroft avrebbe appoggiato il fratello minore.

“Come sei riuscito a convincerlo che siete sposati?” sibilò Sherlock.

Sherrinford aveva un’espressione di trionfo che trasudava da ogni poro della sua pelle:

“L’ho sposato un anno fa. – rispose, in tono entusiasta – Gli ho fatto credere che fossimo già sposati e che fosse una ripetizione del nostro primo matrimonio. John non ricordava nulla ed io ero l’unico che si prendesse cura di lui. Gli ho impedito ogni contatto con l’esterno e, alla fine, ha ceduto a me.”

“Se eri riuscito a tenerlo relegato, perché gli hai permesso di fare lo scrittore? – domandò Sherlock – Sapevi che poteva accadere una cosa come questa.”

“Avevo John. – Sherrinford scrollò le spalle – Volevo che tu lo sapessi. Che tu fossi consapevole del fatto che lui fosse mio e che tu non potessi farci proprio nulla. Voglio che tu sappia che io e John abbiamo una stupenda vita sessuale. Io lo prendo, come voglio e quando voglio, facendolo gemere di piacere o di dolore, a seconda del mio capriccio del momento. John soddisfa ogni mia voglia ed ogni mio desiderio. Non hai idea di quanto io goda, sbattendolo come se fosse la mia puttana personale, pensando a quanto tu sia stato stupido a rinunciare a lui, ritenendo di tenerlo al sicuro da me. Ho finalmente coronato il mio sogno. Stavolta sono io quello che ha vinto e tu, Sherlock, puoi solo stare a guardare.”

Sherlock strinse i pugni la mascella, come se stesse per colpire Sherrinford, ma una voce gelida fece voltare entrambi verso la porta:

“Così è questo che ha significato il nostro matrimonio per te? – domandò John, con uno sguardo furioso che incupiva l’azzurro profondo delle sue iridi – Sono solo stato un mezzo per vendicarti di tuo fratello? Che cosa ti ha fatto di così terribile? Ha preso il tuo giocattolo preferito?”

 

 

Sherrinford e Sherlock si voltarono verso la porta.

John non aveva chiuso la porta, ma aveva ascoltato quello che si erano detti.

Non aveva capito molto, ma sapeva di essere stato usato ed ingannato,

Sherrinford si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene.

Stava per perdere John.

Sapeva di non averlo mai completamente domato o conquistato.

Lo aveva notato in certi suoi sguardi e nel modo restio in cui si lasciava amare durante il loro rapporti, senza mai partecipare veramente, come se volesse solo accontentarlo.

La presenza di Sherlock e Mycroft, ora, dava a John la forza di ribellarsi a Sherrinford.

“Io sono tuo marito. – ribatté furioso Sherrinford – Non credere a quello che dicono queste persone. Stanno mentendo! Vogliono separarci per farti del male, non lo capisci?”

“Io ho sentito quello che hai detto tu. – rispose John, freddamente – E non mi è piaciuto essere definito la tua puttana personale.”

“Posso spiegarti.” Disse Sherrinford, fremendo per la rabbia e sentendo la sconfitta sempre più vicina.

“Bene. – concordò John – Lasciatemi solo con lui.”

Lestrade, Sherlock e Mycroft lo fissarono stupiti.

“Non ti lascerò solo …” cominciò Sherlock.

“Sherrinford è pur sempre mio marito. – lo interruppe John, con dolcezza – Devo sentire cosa abbia da dire.”

I tre uomini uscirono, seppur riluttanti.

“Lasciamo la porta aperta. – disse Lestrade – Se hai bisogno, basta che chiami. Arriviamo subito.”

 

 

Sherrinford e John erano rimasti soli, nell’ufficio di Lestrade.

L’attenzione di tutti era concentrata su ciò che accadeva in quella stanza.

Nessuno si accorse della donna dai capelli rossi che entrò nella sala degli agenti.

“Quindi il nostro matrimonio è sempre stato solo una farsa. – iniziò John, in tono accusatorio – Sono stato solo un mezzo per colpire tuo fratello.”

“Non è vero. – ribatté Sherrinford – Io ti amo, John.”

“Mi hai segregato per un anno e mezzo in quella casa. – continuò John – Mi hai impedito di tenere dei contatti con l’esterno. Le rare volte in cui uscivo, mi sorvegliavi e controllavi ogni persona che mi avvicinava. Mi hai mentito sul mio passato! Non oso nemmeno immaginare quante cose tu non mi abbia detto e quante ti sia inventato. E tu lo chiami amore?”

Mentre parlava, la rabbia aumentava, nella voce e negli occhi di John.

“Mi sono preso di cura di te. – gli rinfacciò Sherrinford – Non ti ho fatto mancare nulla …”

“Se non la libertà! – lo interruppe John, ormai furioso – Non tornerò con te in hotel. Voglio il divorzio …”

Sherrinford afferrò John per le braccia:

“No! MAI! – sibilò – Tu sei MIO ed io non ti lascerò mai andare. Piuttosto ti ucciderò!”

 

 

Sherlock osservava la scena che si stava svolgendo nell’ufficio di Lestrade, preoccupato per John, quando percepì un profumo familiare, che non sentiva da tanto tempo.

_Claire de Lune._

La donna dai capelli rossi superò tutti, velocemente.

Stringeva in mano qualcosa di strano e chiaro.

 

 

“Lasciami andare!” sbottò John, divincolandosi dalla stretta di Sherrinford.

“Lascialo!” gridò una voce femminile, gelida e terribile.

Le pallottole uscirono in rapida sequenza dalla pistola di plastica che la donna aveva in mano, centrando i loro bersagli nel corpo di Sherrinford.

Il ginocchio sinistro.

Il ginocchio destro.

L’inguine.

Lo stomaco.

 

 

Tutto accadde così rapidamente che nessuno riuscì ad impedirlo.

Né Sherlock, che cercò di lanciarsi sulla donna dai capelli rossi.

Né Lestrade o qualcuno dei suoi uomini, che estrassero le pistole urlando alla donna di buttare la sua.

Né John, che osservò la scena con orrore ed incredulità.

Né Mycroft, che guardò il fratello maggiore cadere sotto i colpi di una donna che non avrebbe dovuto essere lì.

La donna dai capelli rossi buttò in terra l’arma e si inginocchiò, mettendo la mani sopra la testa.

Guardò John con un sorriso dolce sulle labbra, ma non disse nulla.

Lestrade le mise le manette e la fece alzare.

Quando la girò verso di sé, aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma gli occhi supplici bloccarono le parole in gola.

Sherrinford si lamentava, riverso sul pavimento.

 

 

John stava rilasciando la propria deposizione.

Mycroft assisteva, cercando di evitare che gli venissero date troppe informazioni, che avrebbero potuto sconvolgerlo.

La scientifica stava facendo le rilevazioni di rito.

Lestrade accompagnò Sherlock dalla donna dai capelli rossi.

Quando entrò nella cella, Sherlock la trovò seduta, con la schiena appoggiata al muro.

Era serena e tranquilla, come se fosse stata soddisfatta del lavoro svolto.

Lo accolse con un sorriso cordiale, come se fossero a casa a prendere un tea:

“Ciao, Sherlock. Ti stava aspettando.”

“Ciao, Mary. Sei una donna dalle mille risorse.” Ribatté Sherlock.

“Eppure lo dovresti sapere che io parlo con quelli che gli altri ignorano. – lo rimproverò Mary, dolcemente – Li ho trovati circa tre mesi fa. Tramite contatti che non sono propriamente delle brave persone. Neanche io, però, sono una vera brava persona. È già morto?”

“Non ancora. – la informò Sherlock – Sei stata chirurgica e precisa, malgrado la pistola di plastica. Sherrinford sta soffrendo le pene dell’inferno, ma, per quanto i medici possano fare, non si salverà.”

“Bene! – sorrise Mary compiaciuta – È quello che si merita quel bastardo per quello che ci ha fatto.”

“Non posso darti tutti i torti. – concordò Sherlock – Stavo per farlo io stesso.”

“Meglio che sia stata io, non credi? – sussurrò Mary – Qualcuno deve pur prendersi cura di John e Rose. Io non ho un gran futuro. Sono riuscita a nascondermi fino ad ora, ma non potrò sfuggire in eterno alla gente a cui Sherrinford ha rivelato la mia vera identità. Hai ucciso Magnussen per proteggermi, anche se lo hai fatto per John, non certo per me. È giusto che io ti abbia ricambiato il favore.”

“Anche tu lo hai fatto per John.” Sottolineò Sherlock.

“Naturalmente! – esclamò Mary, con un sorriso – Noi facciamo sempre tutto per John.”

Sherlock e Mary si guardarono per qualche minuto.

Non avevano altro da dirsi.

“Cerca di non farti uccidere, Mary.” La salutò Sherlock.

“Ama John come solo noi sappiamo amarlo. – ricambiò Mary – Quando riacquisterà la memoria, impediscigli di lanciarsi nella folle impresa di salvarmi. Digli solo che lui è stato tutto per me e che nessuno mi ha mai fatto sentire unica ed amata, come lui.”

Sherlock le fece un cenno di assenso con la testa ed uscì.

Mary rimase sola nella cella.

In attesa della propria morte.

 

 

John aveva terminato di rilasciare la propria deposizione e sedeva ad una scrivania.

L’espressione del suo viso era sconvolta e persa.

Non riusciva a spiegarsi e credere a ciò che era accaduto.

Sherlock si avvicinò e si inginocchiò davanti a lui:

“Avrai capito che noi ci conosciamo, vero?” domandò dolcemente.

 “Non so cosa fare. – rispose in un sussurro – Però voglio ricordare.”

“Vieni a Baker Street con me. – propose Sherlock – Abbiamo condiviso a lungo quell’appartamento. Penso di poter anche dire che tu abbia vissuto dei bellissimi momenti, lì. Tornare a casa nostra potrebbe aiutarti a recuperare la memoria.”

John lo fissò negli occhi.

Gli occhi azzurri chiarissimi dei suoi sogni.

Con quell’uomo si sentiva al sicuro.

Era irrazionale, lo sapeva anche lui, ma era così.

Il suo cuore gli diceva che poteva fidarsi.

“Ha una sua logica.” Annuì.

Sherlock gli sorrise.

 

 

Il 221B di Baker Street li accolse al buio.

Mycroft aveva chiamato la signora Hudson e le aveva chiesto di portare via Rose.

Inondare John di tante informazioni poteva solo sconvolgerlo.

Sherlock precedette John nel salotto, accendendo le luci.

John si guardava attorno, incuriosito.

Nella sua mente si sovrapponevano le immagini che vedeva ad altre che ricordava.

Vicino al camino faceva bella mostra di sé un enorme albero di Natale, con tanti pacchetti ai suoi piedi.

“È un locale molto accogliente.” Sorrise John.

“Ti faccio vedere la tua stanza. – Sherlock ricambiò il sorriso – Immagino che tu sia stanco, dopo tutto quello che è accaduto oggi.”

Salirono le scale ed entrarono nella stanza, ordinata e pulita.

C’era un lettino, in un angolo.

John si avvicinò, accarezzandone le sponde alzate.

“Perché è qui?” domandò.

“Per Rose. – rispose Sherlock – Di lei potremmo parlarne domani, non credi?”

“Hai ragione. – concordò John, sentendosi spossato – Domani, però, mi dirai tutto, vero?”

“Te lo giuro. – gli assicurò Sherlock – Avrai tutte le tue risposte.”

Sherlock lasciò John, che si spogliò e si infilò nel letto.

 

 

Il sonno di John era agitato.

Nella sua mente stanca continuavano a susseguirsi immagini del suo passato.

Gli ambienti e gli abiti cambiavano, ma lui non era mai solo.

Era con l’uomo dagli occhi azzurri come il ghiaccio.

Con Sherlock.

_“Voglio prenderti. – sussurrò Sherlock con voce bassa e roca – Non voglio farti del male. Voglio fare l’amore con te, non stuprarti. Se non vuoi, basta che tu lo dica ed io non ti toccherò.”_

_“Sei stato tu ad insegnarmi ad amare. – ribatté Sherlock – Sei stato tu ad insegnarmi che i sentimenti non sono sempre facili da capire.”_

_“Cosa facciamo di male, John? – domandò Sherlock – Noi sappiamo che questi sono solo corpi fisici e che la vita che stiamo vivendo ora è come una goccia d’acqua nell’immenso oceano della storia. Sono  le anime ad essere importanti e noi, come tali, esistiamo in un altro piano. Il nostro amore non è un peccato, come credono in questa epoca. Il nostro amore è qualcosa di meraviglioso ed unico che attraversa il tempo e di cui non dovremmo vergognarci.”_

_“Noi siamo anime eterne, John. – ribatté Sherlock, inclinando la testa in tono perplesso – Nulla può veramente ferirci. Quelli che possono soffrire sono i nostri corpi mortali, ma cosa contano, in realtà, davanti all’eternità della nostra vera essenza?”_

_“Se mangi tutto, come premio ti darò un bacio.” Scherzò Sherlock._

_“Assolutamente no! – lo rassicura Sherlock, con enfasi – Io sono esattamente dove voglio essere.”_

_“Voglio che la smetti di pensare di non essere abbastanza, per me. – continuò Sherlock, sempre irritato – Cosa devo fare per rassicurarti sul fatto che tu sia l’unico che io voglia sempre accanto a me? Non ti ho parlato di Irene perché ero così felice di averti di nuovo con me, che me ne sono completamente dimenticato! Irene non significa nulla per me. È solo un mezzo per raggiungere un fine. Io amo te, solo te, sempre te. Credi che io sia stato abbastanza chiaro o devo metterlo per iscritto in tutte le lingue del mondo, di ieri e di oggi?”_

_“Non pensi che mi sia scordato del nostro appuntamento di stasera, dottor Watson. – sussurrò con voce suadente – Io non potrei mai dimenticarmi di lei. La notte è lunga. E sarà solo la prima di tante.”_

John si svegliò di soprassalto.

Impiegò qualche minuto per capire dove fosse.

Un violino stava suonando una melodia malinconica e dolce.

John seguì le note, scendendo le scale e fermandosi nel mezzo del salotto.

La stanza era in penombra, illuminata dalle sole luci della strada.

Sherlock era davanti alla finestra e suonava, rapito e coinvolto dalla musica.

Sembrava non essersi accorto della presenza di John.

Eppure lui lo aveva visto, riflesso nel vetro della finestra, come se fosse un fantasma dell’uomo che amava da sempre.

Sherlock finì di suonare e, con un gesto elegante della mano, staccò l’archetto dalle corde del violino.

Osservò l’immagine riflessa di John, accostata alla sua.

Sherlock si voltò, ma non sapeva cosa fare.

John era come un oggetto fragile e delicato, che poteva andare in pezzi, se maneggiato nel modo sbagliato.

John si avvicinò ed osservò Sherlock.

Ne scrutò i lineamenti del volto e si soffermò sugli occhi.

Quegli occhi che lo perseguitavano da sempre.

Sherlock non osava muoversi o parlare.

Aveva paura di rompere l’incantesimo che sembrava pervadere la stanza.

John alzò una mano per accarezzare il viso di Sherlock, che trattenne il respiro.

Un sorriso si fece strada sulle labbra di John:

“Sherlock. – mormorò – Il mio meraviglioso, eterno Sherlock. Ora mi ricordo di te. Di noi.”

John si avvicinò ancora di più.

Le loro labbra si sfiorarono.

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò finalmente andare.

Sì.

John ricordava.

“ _Questo è John_. – pensò, felice – _Il mio John. È tornato. Da me_.”

 John si ricordava tutto, anche se ancora in modo confuso.

Si ricordava di Sherlock.

Si ricordava del loro amore.

Le mani cercarono la pelle.

Impazienti, si levarono i vestiti, accarezzando ogni centimetro del corpo dell’altro, riconoscendolo.

Si sdraiarono sul tappeto.

Sherlock allargò le gambe di John e si mise in mezzo, ma non fece altro.

Lo guardò.

Voleva essere sicuro che John sapesse cosa stava per accadere.

“Sherlock …” sussurrò John.

Sherlock penetrò delicatamente John, temendo di ferirlo, come aveva fatto Sherrinford.

John si accorse dell’esitazione di Sherlock e si avvicinò di più con il bacino, affinché l’altro potesse entrare più profondamente dentro di lui.

“Sherlock …” ripeté con una certa urgenza, avvertendo il bisogno di sentirlo muoversi dentro di lui.

Sherlock capì che non gli avrebbe fatto del male e lo penetrò completamente.

Il tempo si trasformò.

Era come se fossero trascorsi dei secoli, ma anche come se stesse tutto accadendo in quel momento.

John e Sherlock vennero insieme, chiamandosi a vicenda.

 

 

Rimasero sdraiati sul tappeto.

I cuori che battevano veloci.

“John, mi vuoi sposare?” chiese Sherlock.

Il cuore di John mancò un colpo.

Gli occhi erano fissi al soffitto:

“In questa vita sono stato sposato due volte. – rispose – Con due persone che mi hanno detto di amarmi e mi hanno mentito, ferito e tradito. Entrambe queste persone sono state distrutte dal loro amore per me.

Sei sicuro di volerti legare a me? Non hai paura che ti trascini nel baratro, come ho fatto con loro?”

Sherlock si mise davanti al suo viso, per vedere John negli occhi:

“Loro non erano me. – ribatté con un sorriso – Loro ti hanno amato per il motivo sbagliato. Io ti amo da sempre e non ti sto chiedendo di sposarmi solo in questa vita. Quando torneremo in Paradiso, vuoi diventare il mio compagno per l’eternità? Sai che non verremo più sulla Terra, quindi potremo davvero trascorrere il resto del tempo insieme. Lo vuoi, John? Vuoi sposarmi ora e per sempre?”

John gli accarezzò il viso:

“Sì, lo voglio. – rispose, perdendosi nell’azzurro di quegli occhi chiari – Ora e per sempre.”

Le loro labbra si incontrarono.

Le loro lingue si intrecciarono.

Le loro mani si mossero sul corpo dell’altro, accarezzandolo con dolcezza.

I loro cuori batterono all’unisono.

Il cuore di John batteva solo per Sherlock.

Il cuore di Sherlock batteva solo per John.

E sarebbe stato così fino alla fine dei tempi.

Il loro amore aveva vinto su tutto.

John e Sherlock sarebbero stati insieme.

Per sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa one shot è più lunga del solito, ma non mi sembrava giusto dividerla in due.  
> Spero che via sia piaciuta e che abbia concluso la lunghissima serie, di cui fa parte, nel migliore dei modi.  
> Spero che non ci siano troppi errori, ma ho appena finito di scriverla.   
> Sapete già che chi voglia lasciare un commento è sempre benvenuto.  
> Grazie ancora per avermi seguito in questa peregrinazione nella storia.
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
